Memories of a well spent life
by moan6stars
Summary: One shot. A bit of fluffy Reid Garwin maybe slightly ooc. Reid relives his memories of a life spent loving only one woman. ReidxOC


**Just a quick little one shot about Reid and his wife. A bit fluffy and a bit sad. But i really enjoyed writing it and hope you all enjoy reading it. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own the covenant or the characters (unfortunately i mean who wouldn't want to own Reid). Apart from all OC's**

**Anyway. Hope you like it, and please review tell me what you like, what you didn't. All input it appreciated. **

--

Reid Garwin sat on the edge of his wife's bed, her lined hand grasped tightly in his own age worn hand. The woman he had loved and lived with for the last 60 years was lying deep in sleep, finally removed from the pain she had experienced the past few years. Peace finally rested on her face. There was no more suffering. The silent room she laid in was only recently vacated by their family. His and Joey's relationship had not always been an easy one. It had been volatile and passionate. Filled with arguments and make up sessions. But through it all she had been by his side, the first to stand up for him, the first to take his side, the one to lay beside him every night, to hold him when he was sad and nurse him when he was sick. She was the woman who had given him children, joy and happiness. She had also been the one woman who had driven him crazy, one minute he could be blazingly angry with her the next madly in love with her. Only now after 60 years she was gone. She had left him one his own, and he was scared. For the first time in years he was afraid of what his future held now. His children and grandchildren would no doubt take care of him, yet it wouldn't be the same. He would no longer awaken to the face he had only grown to love more with time. He felt the single track of a tear roll down his lined cheek. He didn't have the strength to wipe it away. As memories rolled over him.

--

* * *

Seventeen

It was Joey's first day at Spenser Academy and she was so nervous she was surprised her knees weren't knocking together in fright. She carefully wound her way down corridors filled with students laughing and talking, the noise was deafening and just made timid Joey even more nervous. She eventually found the number of the locker she had been appointed. Quickly spinning the combination in she stuffed her books into the space only keeping the heavy maths volume she needed for next lesson. Suddenly her locker door was slammed shut and a hand wearing a fingerless glove appeared in her vision.

"What the hell you doing" she looked up to find a pair of blue eyes staring down at her, from underneath a shock of platinum blonde hair. She stuttered wildly

"Uh…..this is ….is my locker" a pained expression appeared on the boys face.

"not again" he muttered. Joey gazed at him confused.

"Look sugar this ain't your locker its mine"

"But the office gave me this number" he shook his head

"The receptionist who did, she have red hair, green eyes, big breasts" Joey blushed and nodded her head

"yeah she was really nice to me" the boy smirked

"Yeah she was to me too. Till I got bored, now she does this with every new kid that comes through here. So sweet cheeks you just turn round and go get your proper locker number" Joey blushed again furiously.

"Reid what you doing" the boy frowned again and cursed under his breath as a brown haired boy threw his arm round his shoulders and looked down at Joey.

"Hey, your new. I'm Tyler. This is Reid" Joey smiled shyly at Tyler.

"Joey" she said softly. Reid smirked down at her

"Bit of a tom boy are we cupcake" Joey blushed again and Tyler smacked his friend over the head.

"Be nice Reid" then he turned to her "Joey's nice" Joey smiled

"Its Josephine but no one calls me that" Tyler smiled and motioned to the math textbook.

"You got maths next" she nodded.

"Me to, come on I'll show you the way" Joey smiled at him. Reid just smirked at her again.

"be seeing you round cupcake" she didn't answer just hurried off with Tyler.

--

* * *

Twenty

Reid stood hesitantly outside the door to Joey's apartment she was probably still pissed at him. Hell he would be pissed at him. He deserved whatever she was going to throw at him this time. But hell he hoped it wasn't a frying pan again. Those things were hard to duck especially when they were lobbed at you by a woman with as strong a hand as joey seemed to have, the woman was an excellent shot as well. Reluctantly he knocked on the door. There was no answer so he opened the door and stepped in. Barely getting out the way of a flying picture frame. He winced as it crashed into the wall about an inch to the left of his ear.

"Joey please, it was an accident" the small frame of his girlfriend appeared in front of him. Her amber eyes were spitting fire, her dark auburn hair was pulled back from her face and her expression wasn't hopeful.

"An accident, what that girl just fall on your lips" he winced again

"Well no, but it wasn't my fault" her expression turned to disbelief

"Yeah sure Reid. It never is your fault is it" she turned her back on him and walked over to the window.

"Please Joey. I was drunk and she just grabbed me, we never did anything. I pushed her off" Joey shook her head

"That's not the point this time Reid" what, then what was all this about. Why has she nearly beheaded him with that picture frame if this wasn't about that girl.

"What do you mean" she turned to look at him, her face resigned

"I mean that no matter how much you apologise this keeps happening, women keep falling onto your lips and I'm getting fed up of being the schmuck that keeps taking you back" Reid's heart turned to ice in his chest. That sounded final. It couldn't be that Joey was splitting up with him. It was impossible, for three years they had been together and she had always forgiven him how could she give up now. A little voice inside his head whispered that it was his own fault he had pushed her away. Until they had gotten to this.

"I'm sorry Joey. I really am" she smiled sadly and came to stand in front of him again.

"I know you are Reid. But I don't think I can keep doing this" he watched her place a hand on his chest. The warmth of her palm against the coldness that his heart was turning into.

"I don't think my heart can take this again Reid. I'm sorry I really am" she moved away from him.

"But Joey. I love you" she looked back up at him. Tears clouded her amber eyes. The anger so recently there gone. He wished it was back anything but the dead look she had now. Anything but this.

"I'm sorry Reid" she kissed him softly. Briefly. Finally.

--

* * *

Twenty (6 months later)

Joey was sat in star bucks with Tyler. Stirring absently at the coffer she had in front of her. Suddenly brought back to orbit by Tyler's waving hand.

"Joey, Jo you hear any of that" she smiled lamely at him

"Sorry Ty. What did you say" Tyler smiled sadly at her.

"You now your hurting both of you keeping this up" he said softly. She didn't even pretend to not know what he was talking about.

"I can't take the hurt he causes though Tyler. Not anymore"

"He loves you Joey. I think he only found out how much when you left" she shook her head.

"Its not enough Ty. I need more than that"

"He's a wreck Joey. He's flunked all his classes. All he does is sit in that apartment and drink" she wrinkled her nose and took a sip of the coffee.

"I don't know if I can take it again Ty" he smiled at her

"I think its worth the chance though don't you" she didn't answer but leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Joey was this time stood outside the apartment door. She knocked and when there was no answer she pushed open the door.

"Go Away Tyler. I already told you I don't want your help" Reid's voice was harsh and slurred. He was drunk. The whole apartment was a wreck. Obviously uncleaned since she left. Reid himself didn't look much better.

"Oh Reid what are you doing sweet heart" he spun at her voice. His eyes were blood shot and he was unshaven and rumpled.

"Joey" he sound faintly unbelieving "Are you real" she nodded

"I'm real" he stumbled towards her and placed a hand on her cheek. He obviously hadn't believed her as when his hand didn't go straight through her tears filled his eyes and trailed down his cheeks.

"You are, you are real. God Joey don't go again, please don't leave me, I love you" she cracked. She loved him as much as he obviously loved her. She shook her head and moved closer to him

"I'm not going anywhere Reid. I'm not leaving ever again" he gripped her arms and stared down at her

"You promise" she nodded

"I promise" he kissed her softly and first then harder and harder. Till she could hardly breath. He pulled back and stared at her.

"There's so much I want to do to you" she grinned.

"And you can do all of it. After we get you a shower"

--

* * *

Twenty Three

It was a gorgeous day. The sun beat down on the assembled guests. As tears ran down cheeks. The bride and groom at the front exchanging vows. The bride resplendent in a brilliant white gown, with simple lace edging and beading. The groom stood straight and tall with an elegant black tux. In the guests. Tyler sat and watched the two exchange words of love and commitment. His own girlfriend sat next to him. Beside him Caleb with his arm round Sarah and pogue next to Kate. Strange what the years do to each of us he thought. As for him for so long he had had the strongest crush on Joey and now he was watching her marry another man. His best friend. But he couldn't deny her it. The look on her face was enough. The look on Reid's face as he saw her coming down that aisle enough to reassure him that no matter what Reid would look after his new bride. The priest finished the final words proclaiming them man and wife. Reid leaned down and planted a smacker on his wife's lips. They clung together for a few minutes until loud coughs broke them apart. They turned grinning madly at the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you Mr and Mrs Reid Garwin"

--

* * *

Twenty Five

Reid was pacing. His shoes wearing away the shine of the hospital floors as he waited.

"Reid honey, calm down please" Joey's voice came from the bed. He spun round and walked back to her taking her hand.

"How can you say that" she smiled

"Look Reid I'm the one having this baby. I should be the one pacing" he snorted.

"You haven't paced in months. Not since you turned into a whale" she smacked him in the arm

"May I remind you who got me into this situation" his grin turned feral

"You may darling. Enjoyed every minute of it as well. Can't wait to resume it" she blushed. He loved that after all this time he could still do that to her. A nurse hurried in and quickly checked on Joey.

"Your nearly there. Soon time for the doctor to come in" Reid just grimaced and continued pacing. Soon though he was stood at his wife's head. Gripping her hand as she screamed every name under the sun at him. Cursing him for living and swearing that if she got through this she was making him a eunuch. He sincerely hoped she'd forget this. In a little over 9 hours, James Owen Garwin popped into the world. For the rest of his life Reid would remember what it was like to hold his child in his arms for the first time.

Reid and Joey Garwin followed this with three more births. Another two sons Benjamin Henry and Harry Tom. Then finally on the fourth try they got the little girl they had been wanting, Marie Lindsay Garwin. Reid was immediately over come with protectiveness. No one was ever going to touch his little girl. Ever.

--

* * *

Twenty Nine

Joey turned her face into Reid's shoulder as she watched little James run off for his first day at school. How had this happened how had he grown up so quickly. She felt the tear squeeze out of her eye.

"Its ok baby. He'll be fine" she sniffed.

"I know. I do know that I just worry" he eyed her

"I know you do. And I worry to but he'll be fine. He's strong" she smiled up at him

"Just like his father"

--

* * *

Fourty Three

Reid couldn't believe it. It seemed like only yesterday that he had watched his son run off for his first day at school and now he was sat watching him graduate. He found tears in his own eyes this time. Not only had his oldest son ascended perfectly but he was graduating top of his class. Just as clever as his mom had been. He squeezed Joey's shoulders. She smiled and clasped his hand tighter in her lap. Letting that little gesture convey all her emotions and thoughts. Which was how close there were now.

--

* * *

Reid was overwhelmed with all the memories he was reliving. How could she leave him now. How could she leave him on his own to carry on for however many years he had left without her. He had been away from her for only 6 months in over 60 years and he had been drunk with grief as well as alcohol for those days. He felt more tears fall from his eyes as he gripped her cold hand tighter. She was his world. His whole world. He heard the door of the room open and an arm was placed round his shoulders.

"Come away dad it does no good this sitting here" his daughters voice came through the fog of memories in his head.

"I can't leave her here on her own. What if she gets scared or lonely. What if she wakes up and I'm not here" he heard the grief in his daughters voice.

"She's not going to wake up dad. You know that" he shook his head in denial

"She might do Mai. You don't know that. What if she does and were not here. She'll think we don't love her"

"She knows we love her dad. We loved her more than anything and she knew that" Reid's shoulders started to shake as his silent tears became sobs.

"I don't know what to do without her Mai. I just don't" his daughter walked round to face him. Kneeling in front of him. She looked so much like her mother that it nearly undid him.

"We carry on dad. Its what she would have wanted. We carry on living. We live for her as well. We carry her round with us in our hearts no matter what. She'll be with us" Reid nodded slowly.

"Is your uncle Tyler here" she nodded.

"He's outside"

"Could you send him in" she nodded and quietly got up and left him. Soon after Tyler appeared in the door way. He had gotten as old as Reid and yet Reid had never noticed.

"I'm sorry mate. You don't deserve this neither of you do" Tyler said as he sat in the chair next to Reid.

"You always loved her didn't you baby boy" Tyler looked shocked but finally nodded.

"I didn't think you knew"

"She told me" Tyler grimaced. "Don't worry she wasn't upset or horrified. Just surprised. She never treated you any differently though did she" Tyler shook his head.

"Nope, hell of a lady was Joey. Gave everyone so many chances to walk all over her" Reid shook his head

"I didn't deserve her"

"No mate you didn't. No one did. But I think out of a lot of people you made her happier than anyone else could have. More than I could have" Reid smiled weakly.

"I really love her Tyler"

"I know you did. I know you do. She loved you to" Reid looked over at Tyler.

"What do we do now Ty"

"I suppose to start with letting her rest. Finally. Then, well then Reid we live. We get on with things" Reid looked up at him suddenly worried

"We do that together right" Tyler smiled

"Yes Reid we do that together"

**so what do you think. Sweet. **


End file.
